99 Days
by Destined Angels
Summary: With a sealed fate, a punctured heart and George’s death how could the Lioness carry on when everything had been taken away from her? She, the great lioness was going to die… and there is no going back... R&R! special thx to the reviewers!
1. Default Chapter

Heyz! i hope you enjoyed this fic...the characters might be a bit OOC. Please give me feedbacks and i hope you hear from you.

* * *

After the death of her beloved brother, Thom of Trebond and her former lover, Liam the legendary Shang Dragon, she had sworn on her own life she would destroy Duke Roger of Conte once and for all. Unfortunately, Roger had slain her first and now she had to beg Death to let her fulfill her promises and her oath. Death was not what she had expected, she had thought death of a devil; a demon, whom would take her love ones away. Death was a woman whom had her duties.

"Give me 99 days" Alanna's voice came in a soft whisper, "To fulfill my oath…"

"But first", Death started as she played with her long black locks. Her eyeswere so dark that is was almost black, "When 99 days is over, you must not weep when I take you away, you must be happy…".

Alanna looked death in the eye, and then her voice came in a soft whisper, "I promise".

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly as she was blinded for a moment from the sunlight. She was sore all over and the wound she had taken from one of Roger's deadly blow ached so badly that she almost cried out loud in pain.

"Bless the good gods", George's voice came from a close distant.

"Call the healer" Jonathan's voice came in a loud whisper.

Had she been dreaming about her meeting with death? Or had she really spoken to death. It was a moment later that Alanna made up her mind. Death voice came in an icy whisper, "Your 99 days start now, Lioness".

She did not know where Roger was, nor would she waste her time. Painfully she sat up as George eyed her in concern. His hazel eyes stared at her. She turned away from George's gazes. Instead she found Jonathan looking at her in the same way. His sapphire eyes shone right through her. Roaul of Goldenlake sat beside her bed as he watched her move. None of the three men spoke. Alanna started to feel silly as she scratched her head.

"Your 99 days start now…" Death voice haunted her mind, "Don't waste your time…"

"I'll see you again…in 99 days" Alanna whispered to Death. But she suddenly felt rather stupid because none of the three men could hear Death's voice.

* * *

Alanna mounted onto moonlight, she could not waste anymore time. Two days have passed and still everyone fussed over her. Alanna ignored the protests from George, Roaul and Jonathan.

"Are you mental", Roaul yelled as he pulled her off her horse. She fought him, but he was larger and stronger than she was. He held her there for a moment.

"Alanna forgive us, but we are going to have to tie you up" Jonathan said with sympathy.

Alanna looked at George for help, his eyes were downcast to the stable's floor.

"Sorry…Alanna" George said as he helped Jonathan tie her up.

Growing angrier by the minute, Alanna bit Jonathan as he tried to tie her and head butted George on the head.

"My merciful lord! She's so damn stubborn!", Jonathan muttered under his breath.

"I'm going to die in 99 days," She yelled, as she couldn't control herself anymore. Her heart was already breaking inside. Roaul dropped her in shock as George dropped the ropes.

"What?" Jonathan asked.

"You heard me!" Alanna snapped, "This might sound crazy but I bargained with Death and I won't waste my time sitting on my arse and wait for people to fuss over me! I have an oath and I will keep it".

The three of them looked at her as though she was crazy, but by how serious she sounded and how serious she looked, they believed her. Roaul didn't know how to react to how his best friend will be gone in 99 days; his heart ached. She was more than a friend to him. Jonathan was lost in his emotions; his champion is going to die? Although he was married to Thayet, he still had the undying love for her. As for George, he felt as though his heart was torn in half.

"And I have already wasted 2 days…which leave me with…" She could not finish her sentence.

"97 days" Roaul whispered as the three men exchanged anxious glances.

* * *

Jonathan had left Gary and his wife Thayet in charge of Tortall while he is gone. They would be leaving at dusk and would be heading to Scanran where Roger was last seen there. Nobody knew about Alanna's sealed fate except the three men that she had told. She would soon meet Thom and Liam again. Which was positive thing. Faithful would be there when Death takes her away. Although she had wanted to see her brother, Liam and Faithful, she did not want to leave George, Roaul, Jonathan and the rest of her friends. A tear came from her eye as she sat next to Moonlight. She wiped it away quickly when she heard approaching footsteps. She knew who it was. He then appeared in front of her as he took her in his arms

"If I shall die in 99 days" Alanna began as she felt hot tears slitheedr down her face.

"Then I shall die with you…because that how much I love you," he whispered in her ear as he wiped away her tears. His hands were so soft and promising.

"And I to you" Alanna whispered as she buried her face in his shirt and wept her eyes out.

(A/n The reason I didn't want to state the person that held Alanna was because I want you to guess whom he is: P)

* * *

So....did you like it? 


	2. Dark Trench

Wow!!! All your reviews really made my day!!! I hope you will enjoy this chapter too. Now i want to give my personal thanks to my Reviewers. As for the guessing game....i wonder why no one suspected Roaul. He could be the guy you know.

**Marisa1:** Thx you for revewing...it might be George and it might not be i haven't decided it.Your fic is so good! please update soon!

**Keziah:** Thx you for reviewing and i would also like to thx for for telling my about the anonymous reviews thingy cause ididn't know.

**Irish Violinist:** Thx for the reminder and the review...i would try to keep it all in one tense.

**warrior of tortall:** thx for the review...might and might not be george you know. ahahha i like to keep everyone guessing.

**Jeweled Rose:** Thx for the review...you are right Jonathan is self-centered but....i haven't decided yet...so....just have towait.

**adurere:** Thx for the review!! Oh and the "P" is supposed to be a smiley face with its tongue sticking out. Like this ---> :-p

**IndependantLioness:** I'm gonna create a twist....but it won't be that twisted...Anyways thx for reviewing!

**legoles luverrr:** hmmm 99 days is like 3 month if i'm wrong and thx for the review!

**inuyasha-girly-2007:** Thx for reviewing both of my story and i'm thinking about the pairing...not sure yet.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a two weeks journey to Scanran and it would waste some time that she was given; yet she had no choice. Coram had insisted to come along but she stopped him, she did not want him to know her fate. Jonathan and George rode at the front as Alanna and Roaul followed closely behind. As King, Jonathan should not leave his country. Clerks and servants accepted plain speaking, but lords in council needed endless circles of discussion before they concluded, yes, the King should be on this journey. Jonathan left his most trusted adviser to take charge of things while he is gone and Thayet to sign his paper works. They did not speak much nor there was anything to speak about. Alanna; strangely was her normal self, even when she learned the fact that she was going to die after her mission, if she could accomplish it that is. Alanna felt rather awkward to the silence between the four of them and was attempting to break it. 

"Lovely day isn't it?" Alanna started without thinking or examining the weather.

"Its dark, cold and heartbreaking" Roaul answered, "If that's what you call lovely Alanna, then I would love to see a bad day".

George unexpectedly laughed. They rode on and soon entered a forest that all of them knew so well.

"Dark Trench" Jonathan murmured the forest's name. It was known for its trenches e and it normally caught all whom pass by this forest off guard. Roaul suddenly laughed as he recalled memories of he, Gary, Jonathan and Alanna stumbling into one of the hole that they had blindly fallen into. They had only been pages then and it had been a whole heck of fun back then. Now he wished that he could turn back time, and had been there to take that killing blow that Alanna had taken. He knew that he had fallen in love with her, but it pained him to learn that she would soon leave him. It was soon dusk and they made camp near a narrow river. Roaul went to gather some firewood while Alanna and the others set their things up. After they had eaten and soon grew tired they started to rest. Alanna was fast asleep; Roaul was pretending to be. George stared up at the starry sky. Jonathan was deep in his thoughts. If he had not let Alanna go with his stubbornest and if he was not impatience, she would be his Queen. She would not have a sealed fate and they would not be here right now. True, Thayet was beautiful but she was not his friend, not his comrade and was not by his side during battles. But Alanna was, always. He sighed as the chilli air attacked his body. Yet he did not shiver. He only wished that he could trade places with her. He wished that he would be the one to die, not her.

* * *

The running of the river and the singing of the birds soon woke her up. She rubbed her eyes as she made her way towards the clean river. She stared at her own reflection. Her hair had grown long and was now tied up high into one neat ponytail. Her amethyst eyes were determined, not sad. She would be strong, she would carry out her quest and she will destroy Roger. She didn't know how long she sat there staring at her own reflection. Yes, she was afraid; not afraid of dying; no. But afraid of losing her friends, her foster father would be heartbroken. She didn't know that a tear escaped from her eyes and when she did realised it. It was already too late. Roaul caught it. He sat down next to her as he wiped the tear that was on her face. His touch was so gentle and so passionate. She pulled away then forced a smile on her face. 

"You don't have to pretend with me," he told her truthfully. She sighed then realeased her emotions and embraced him. Yet, she did not weep, she will not weep. Then after a moment, she smiled; it was not a fake smile, but a real one.

"Thank you" she murmured as she got to her feet as she made her way towards moonlight.

"Roaul…can you promise me something?" she asked as he came to stand next to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"When I die…could you look after Myles for me and take care of moonlight?" Alanna asked. Roaul looked at her, he wanted to say no, he wanted to die as well but he heard himself saying.

"Anything for you, Alanna"

* * *

When Jonathan and George had awaked, they started to head off again. George had the map in his hands. But wherever they turned, it looked all the same. It was quiet, too quiet to be real, yet it is real. They all felt uncomfortable and so did the horses. Moonlight soon refused to move another step. Alanna dismounted as she tried to soothe her. Holding the rein with one hand and stoking Moonlight's mane with the other, Alanna guided her forward. Moonlight obeyed but did not relax. Then suddenly the ground started to tremble under Alanna's feet, and then before she had time to scream she was in a hole. 

" No wonder its called Dark Trench! There's Trenches everywhere!" Alanna cried as he heard the three men chuckling. Their heads appear above the hold and they were all smiling down at her.

"Lovely day isn't it, Lioness? Anything broken?" Roaul teased as the other two laughed. Alanna rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Your nose would be broken if you don't get me out of here Sir Knight" Alanna snapped; yet she did had her fun. They chuckled again. Then suddenly Moonlight gave a terrified neigh. The three men soon felt hot breath on the back of their neck. Roaul felt a hot and rather slimy stuff dripping down his shirt.

"Crap…we're done for" Jonathan muttered as he knew what was behind them.

* * *

So what did you think? good? Bad? please review!!!! 


	3. Bandits and man sized spiders

Heyz! Sorry it took us so long to update. Before you read the story i would like to tell you that Clara and I (Virginia) are the authors of Heartbreak and 99 days. Sorry that we didn't introdused ourselves at the beginning. Now to our wonder reviewers.

**Inuyasha-girly-2007:** You guessed right, something drooling isn't a good sign. lolz Thx for the review!

**Imperfectionist-angel185:** Lol i know cliff hangers are evil but we love cliff hangersa Lolz Thx for the reviews

**Jamie lynn :** thx James for reviewing both of out story..but we're sorry we cannpt reveal the guy until the last chap...evil...i know

**Lost Pendragon** We will try to make Jonathan sound more like himself, thx for the review

**Enchantress Sun:** Thx for the review....um i think it should be around 96 to 95 days now

**Laurashrub:** Thx for the review!!!!

**FairyDust4Ever:** Ahahaha i hate it when people leave cliff hangers too but its fun for the authors...Thx for your lovely review

**Wildmage Logan:** oh thx you...glad your writer's block is gone..Thx for the review you made our day!!!

* * *

Roaul fought the urge to look behind him; he too knew what was waiting behind them. Alanna's eyes widen in fear, she hated those man size spiders. Her mouth was wide open as her nails dug into her thighs to keep herself from screaming or making a sound. George, whom was unaware of the sudden silence and the creature that was behind him turned around, he came face to face with its fiery red eyes and sharp dripping pinchers. Its hairy legs pounced at George causing him to hit a tree. It lunged forward, pinning George towards the tree. Jonathan drew his sword and so did Roaul. All Alanna could hear was the shrieks, cries and yells. 

"Grab its legs!" she heard Jonathan yelling. Alanna looked above as she tried to climb out of the hole, being short didn't help at all. She held a crunching noise below her feet. She looked down as a green slimy and sticky substance that laid under her boots. She looked to the rather large hole at her right and opened her mouth to scream. About twenty hand sized spiders charged out. She felt some on her back and open her neck. She jumped right out of the hole, running at full speed as she trashed around and flung off all the spiders off her body. She looked to her three friends to find them gone.

"George?" she called, "Jonathan!" there were no reply.

"Roaul" she called rather louder, as she walked a few pace forward. Moonlight stood there, her eyes wide in fear. Jonathan, George's and Roaul's horses were standing next to Moonlight, they were not moving. It was awfully quiet, which made Alanna uneasy. She looked around her, and then she heard Jonathan's yelling and swords clanking together. She then heard footsteps running closer and closer towards her. Relief flooded her as the footsteps came nearer and closer. Then to her horror, it wasn't her companions, it was bandits. She groaned as they snickered at her. They looked almost the same, with the same ragged clothing and the red painted arrow on their forehead. Their breads were braided into one neat pile and their hair was a mess, there were six of them. She drew her sword as she got into her fighting stance.

"Look…the little lady wants to fight" one of them laughed as she could her temper rising at boiling point.

"Little?" Alanna yelled in disbelief, "I'll show you little!"

With that she flung herself at them attacking then defending as they came all at once. One grabbed her tunic and pushed her to the ground. She jumped to her feet as she plunged her sword into one of the bandit stomach. He cried in pain as collapsed to the ground. Then her sword flew out of her hands as she yelled in horror. She was disarmed, defeated.

_Forgot what I have taught you already lioness? _Liam's mocking voice floated into her head.

"Never" Alanna whispered as she kicked and punched as one grabbed her from behind. They were stronger than she was and two of them easily pinned her to the ground. She closed her eyes and waited fro the killing blow. But it never came, instead they were fumbling with her clothes.

_Giving up already sister? _Thom voice sounded amused in her head, _I thought you were going to revenge my death _

Her mind raced, was she going crazy or did she just heard two dead people's voices in her mind? She groaned then punched the closest one in the face, got to her feet and fly kicked another. Moonlight's terrified neigh reached her ear as she felt her arm split open. Forced by the impact she fell to her knees as Moonlight charged to her rescue, distracting the last man from attacking her mistress.

_Get up, what are you doing? _Faithful yelled in her mind. She felt as though her head was about to explode. Making a distressful sound she got to her knees, reached for her dagger that was strapped to her boots and flung it at the last bandit. It hit his neck and was fatal. She collapsed to the ground breathing hard. Moonlight came towards her as she knocked Alanna's face gently with her nose.

"Let me sleep" Alanna muttered under her breath as she could hear George's voice then laughter. They came into view, all were smiling but when they saw her on the ground, blood on her body their expression changed and they ran towards her. Alanna closed her eyes to clear her mind.

"Alanna wake up" George said tapping her face gently. She didn't move, her arm hurt so badly and she didn't have the strength to move.

"Alanna!" Jonathan said as he shook her. She opened her eyes and they screamed. Roaul laughed as she sighed in exhaustion.

"Think I'm dead already?" Alanna asked with a smile as George attended to her wounded arm, "What happened to you three?"

* * *

Roaul went to gather some firewood while Jonathan set up camp. George sat next to her as they talked. He told her about how two more of the man size spiders came and how the three of them fell into the same pit. He told her how they managed to fight them off and how worried he was when he saw her there. She watched Jonathan as he tried to catch some fish in the river that was nearby. She laughed when he fell and got himself all wet. She walked towards him and decided that she should join in with the fun while George went to find Roaul. He smiled when he saw her. Then after a while Jonathan finally caught one, it was big enough to fill all four stomach, she laughed when the fish's tail hit his face then he was so close towards her that their nose touched. His lips touched hers for a moment, and then Thayet popped into her mind as she pushed him gently away. She turned around and ran towards their camp, leaving him standing there with the fish in his hands.

* * *

Did you like this chap???? Please review!!!! 


	4. Remember me

Heyz! Sorry for the long update. The holiday was over and yeah and she had so much homeword that its driving us both crazy! Hope you enjoy this story...

Cherrie-san:Thx for the review and we hope you like this chap too

Anti Cel: Thx for your review! you made our day!

jamie lynn: Ahahah thx for the review!You're the best reviewer ever!

inuyasha-girly-2007: Yup! Kinda creepy yeah? hearing dead people lolz Thx for your lovely review

WildSong: thx for pointing out our mistake...thx for the review

FairyDust4Ever: heheh thx for the review but there might be a little cliff hanger in this chap! Sorry

Kage no ni yoru: Umm we're not sure if Alanna does die in the end...so yeah...thx for the review!

* * *

When the sun had just peaked over the mountain, Alanna's eyes slowly opened. She stifled a yawn as she glanced at the beautiful sapphire-eyed man. He was truly beautiful with his black hair and attractive features. She got to her feet as she made her way quietly to the clean river. Then she began to undress. She had guessed her companions wouldn't wake up till the sun had fully risen. The water was cool against her bare skin as she began to wash herself. She scanned the area around her. It was beautiful with tall trees, three mountains standing side by side. A small fountain was near by. But something was wrong here. Something didn't seem right. It was quiet, there were no birds singing, no even a cricket was heard. She could feel somebody's eyes pierced on her as she turned around to see who is was, there was no one. She shook her head as she climbed out of the river and dried herself. Just as she tucked the towel into place so it would cover her body, she felt strong arms on her waist as a cloth went over the mouth. She screamed, yet she doubts that her friends could hear her. She fumbled around for her dagger then groaned as she realized it was with the heap of clothes on the ground. She didn't know why she was feeling sleepy as she bit herself hard on her lips.

_Now, is not the time to sleep blockhead!_ Alanna thought. But she couldn't help it, her eyes closed sleepily as the person that was holding her swung her over his horse then mounted.

* * *

Roaul yawned as he rolled over. The sun was now beating down on his face as sweat broke out from him. As he sat up panicked rose in his chest, he got to his feet.

"Alanna!" Roaul called. There was no reply. Then something caught his eyes, Alanna's clothes were by the river but she wasn't.

_Have she drowned?_ Roaul thought nervously.

She couldn't have drowned; the water was only below his shoulders. He walked quickly back to where the Prince and the thief laid fast asleep.

"Wake up" Roaul snapped as he shook his two friends furiously.

"What?" George asked as he sat up, "Where's Alanna?"

"She's…she's gone!"

* * *

'"_Wait for me" the little red headed girl laughed. _

"_Hurry Alanna…I want to show you something," the beautiful blue-eyed boy said as he took her right hand. She smiled as she embraced him._

"_When I grow up I want to marry you" Alanna laughed as the blue eyed boy blushed. As they reached the peak of the great waterfall she opened her mouth in surprise. Her amnesty eyes were gleaming at the beauty. He smiled when he saw her expression._

"_I knew you would like it," he said. She smiled at him as her pretty eyes were shining at him. A beautiful stone that was in a shape of a heart caught her eyes as she reached over to get it._

"_Alanna!" the horrified boy screamed as she slipped as she fell into the deadly yet beautiful waterfall. He was too slow as he flung himself to try and grab her, her small fingers slipped through his as he heard her dying words._

"_Save me my blue eyed angel…"' _

* * *

She woke with a heavy head as her wrist was starting to hurt. The dream didn't make any sense at all; she shook her head as she opened her eyes. But it was no different to closing them. She couldn't see anything. Was she blind? She blinked several times before her eyes could get use to the darkness.

"Where am I?" Alanna asked herself quietly. Her head swarmed with dizziness as she realized that all she was wearing was the towel that was wrapped around her body. Her feet were bounded together and her hands were tied behind her back. The room, or whatever the kidnapper put her in was damp. Just as she was about to open her mouth to cry out a man about her age walked towards her. His cold blue eyes pierced through her as his mouth twisted into a smile.

"You're Alanna the Lioness…am I correct?" he asked as his voice was cool and deep.

"Why you asked when you already know? And who the hell are you?" Alanna snapped as he laughed.

"Feisty as I remembered, beautiful as always" he said as he knelt down beside her. He looked at her then smiled again as she questioned his identity. He didn't reply. He was now so close to her that she could feel his hot breath on her face, then he jammed his mouth into hers as she bit him hard. He pulled away as he wiped the blood that was forming on his lips away.

"What do you want?" Alanna asked angrily.

"Who am I?" he mocked, " You know very well who I am Lioness…don't you remember?"

'_Those eyes…so familiar…who are you?'_

"Why did you kidnap me?" Alanna asked dumbly. He laughed.

"Kidnap you? You belong to me and it's my right to have you returned to me…" he whispered.

' _Those words…are so familiar…'_

"Remember me ALANNA! Please…don't break my heart again…" he whispered.

'_Remember…'_

"I'm your fiancé," he whispered, "Don't you remember? I am Sir Nicholas BlueWind…"

_'Nicholas BlueWind…my fiancé?'_

* * *


	5. George to the rescue!

**Viro:**Lolz you guys can call me Viro for short lolz HEY ppl!

**Clara:** ellorz... pplz... shys... hide back behing viro

**Viro:** Lolz ahah um sorry it took us this long to update

**Clara:** (starts poking her the starts poking the reviewers)

**Viro-** lolz clara! stop scaring them...um er clara?

**Clara:** (Takes chainsaw out)

**Viro:** Er Fredric a lil help please

**Fredric:** Never fear Freddy is here..just back away ppl (Starts chasing Clara)

**Viro:** Lolz now to out lovely reviewers!

**Clara:** (Out of breath...hands Fredric Chainsaw) Yup! Thx you very much

**Viro:** You made us so happy!Our personal thx are at the bottom :)

* * *

Jonathan, Raoul and George followed the hooves prints of the kidnapper's horse in silent. None of them had anything to say to each other as Shame crept into their mind. How on earth couldn't three fully-grown men, not to mention knights keep an eye on the Lioness? George let out a silent sigh as he rubbed his temples. Raoul had volunteered to look after Alanna's horse, Moonlight. The three of them were mounted onto their stallions while Raoul had Moonlight's rein in on hand and his horse rein with the other. The sunlight peaked through the shelter of the trees and it beat down on their neck. Suddenly, Jonathan cursed in frustration. 

"What?" George asked as he urged his mount to stand beside Jonathan's dark, black stallion.

"The hooves prints…" Jonathan started, "They're gone…"

The King of Tortall and the former King of Thieves glanced at the sturdy knight. A slow smile came across the knight's face.

"I know where he had taken her," Raoul murmured, "I think…there are three caves around here…which means…"

George grinned as Jonathan nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

"M-my fiancé?" Alanna murmured as she looked away, and then back into those familiar blue eyes. He crouched down beside her, his eyes pleading for her to remember him. He wrapped his tunic around her then took her hands in his. Alanna stared into his eyes, as she could already feel lost into those mist and sadness in his eyes. 

"I…I…can't" she shook her head, "I...I don't know you". His finger cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. Then he reached into his vest and pulled out a silver necklace. He untied her hands so that she could touch the silver necklace. She fingered the pendant as it seemed so familiar to her, and then she pushed it back to him.

"No" she whispered as she turned her head away and refused to look at him, then she remembered where she had seen him and what relationship they had had.

"Y-you!" Alanna said as she pointed an accusing finger at him, "My-my blue eyed angel…"

A slow smile spread across his handsome face as he nodded and he hurled her to her feet.

"That's what you called me before you fell…I've been trying to find you…and now you're finally mine again" he whispered in her ears as she gently pushed him away from her. Whatever feelings she had felt for him when she was a child, was gone, there was only one person in her heart. She pulled his tunic closer around her as he gazed at her.

"I was sent to live with my uncle after your accident and it was a month later your brother Thom sent me a letter saying that they have found you. My father wouldn't allow me to live the place and when I finally escaped I heard that you went to the convent, yet you were not there…" his voice trailed off was they heard approaching footsteps. Just at that moment did Alanna realised that they were in a cave. She cursed herself for not realising earlier. Alanna strained her ears to listen and to her great relief she heard a neigh and George's voice. Immediately Nicholas drew his sword.

"My Lady do not fear…. I will protect you from this creature as I swear that I will not leave you again….", he pulled her close to him.

"C-creature?" Alanna said as she bit her lips hard to keep from laughing.

She heard George's footstep coming closer and closer.

"Alanna, my lady no matter what… I will never let you go", Nicholas said as he pulled Alanna closer. They were so close, that Alanna could feel the warmth of his muscular his body. Nicholas forced Alanna into a rough kiss, while he pinned her against the wall.

Alanna struggled within his gasps and tried to push him away.

George's footsteps were getting louder and louder, which meant that he was coming closer and closer.

Nicholas looked up, as he held Alanna in his embrace and suddenly realised the sharp tool that was pointed to his neck He turned his head to find a very angry man with fury hazel eyes glaring down at him.

"If you move… I swear I'll slice you into pieces", George whispered angrily as Alanna slipped from Nicholas's gasp.

"George" Alanna murmured as she ran and stood beside him.

George quickly embraced her as tightly and checked her for any injuries. Her wrist was swollen and so were her lips, but he could detect nothing more. There was a glint of jealous in Nicholas's eyes as he eyed George's every movement.

"Are you alright my love?" George asked her as Alanna nodded. With one quick movement Nicholas brought his elbow up into George's ribs and pointed his long sword at George's chest. It caught the King of Thieves unexpectedly. George dropped the sword as Alanna picked up George's sword and pointed it at Nicholas's neck while Nicholas's sword was at George's chest.

"W-why my beloved…?" Nicholas whispered.

* * *

**Latinagal:** Thx for the review Jocelyn! Hope you like this chap too 

**Saraneth the Binder:** Thx for the lovely comment enjoy!

**Kha Gek :** Thx sis! U rox!

**inuyasha-girly-2007:** Yeah you can shove him off the cliff...but we might need him for the next few chap thx for the review!

**FairyDust4Ever:** Love your lovely review! It brought a smile to our faces! THX YOU

**heartdamoose:** Thx for the review!

**HyperLittleCat:** Wow! you know french? Kool Clara knows a lil french too lolz

**Flower Kid:** read this chap to find out :)thx

**jamie lynn :** You're the best! ehheh thx for the review!

**laurashrub:** Um Nicholas won't know about her fate yet...maybe next chap thx for the review!

**LarkBark:** Lolz yeha we know.. Read to find out thx for the review

So did you like it? Sorry for any mistakes cause we rushed it


	6. Sly devil

Hey people sorry for taking so long to update! Sorry if there are some typos or some mistake...we had to rushed it because the last two weeks had been hectic for us...Hope you enjoy this chap too...

**I LOVE the Irish:** Lolz its a mystery...Thx for the review!

**Xanthia Nightshade:** Lolz i know about the cliff hangers hope you enjoy this chap! Thx for the review!

**Destiny Kalince:** Lolz i like that idea too! Thx for the reviews!

**jamie lynn :** thx for the review!

**The Real Leia:** Lolz what you are saying is true...but...still...it might and it might not be George Thx for the review!

**me:** Thx for the review!

**laurashrub:** Lolz don't kill us for this chap! Thx for the review...

**LarkBark:** here's the next chap! Thx for the review!

**demented-shoelace:** awwww thx for the lovely compliment it really made our day!

**Bambolieblue:** Lolz i guess...thx for the reviews!

**kitty :** Thx for the review we'll email u again whenwe update

**Cede:** um we made Nick up thx for the reviews!

**KnightMaiden :** everyone wants the guy to be George Lolz thx for the review

**Queen of the Theives:** Lolz i guess you would want to kill nick after this thx for the review!

**miko101:** here's the next chap thx!.

* * *

Her flaming amethyst eyes stared down at Nicholas, the man whom claimed to be her fiancé and the man she remembered as her "Blue-eyed angel". She stared at his bonny features, as her eyes were lost once again into those sad blue eyes. She didn't realise that her expression softened and that her body ached. Suddenly the world spun around her as she collapsed. George caught her just in time before she hit the ground. Immediately Nicholas pushed his sword deep into George's flesh as George swung his fist at the man. It contacted with Nicholas's head almost knocking him out. George clutched onto his wound with his left hand and supported Alanna with his other arm. An evil smile touched Nicholas's face as for the first time George realised that the man's body was glowing a red colour. 

"Y-you're a mage…" George whispered as he held onto Alanna's limp body tight, "You—you bastard!"

Nicholas walked towards him as he took Alanna into his arms and purposely kissed her nape. George clenched his fist as his body refused to move. Nicholas smiled at him.

"Don't worry, you won't die _yet_…I need you " Nicholas said with a smile.

* * *

As Raoul emerged from the cave that he had just searched in he sighed, and rubbed his temples. His eyes scanned the area around him as his eyes caught the King's black hair and red tunic. Raoul stoked Moonlight's mane as he watched his king dismount. 

"Did-" he started but then stopped when Jonathan shook his head. Raoul groaned in frustration, as Jonathan looked as frustrated as he was.

"I-I don't get it" Jonathan started as he held onto his stallion's rein, "how couldn't three grown men keep an eye on her?"

That made Raoul smile.

"Because she's Alanna," he replied as he and the king exchanged glances. Silence was amongst the two of them, both lost in their own thoughts.

Then rustling of the leaves startled the two of them as they caught sight of George's mount with the unconscious George on it and another chestnut stallion and on it was a rather big man with the unconscious Lioness in the crook of his arms.

The matching mauve ribbon that held Alanna's hair in a high ponytail came loose and her Golden red tresses were set wild. They both had to admit she looked magnificent and the two of them came up with a similar conclusion. Immediately Jonathan mounted onto his black stallion, shadow while Raoul climbed onto Moonlight and took hold of his own painted horse and followed Jonathan's lead.

"Alanna…" Jonathan murmured as he kicked his horse into a run. The man with pale locks glanced back at the King without any recognition and urged George's mount on a faster pace.

"Alanna!" Jonathan yelled as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. The man that kidnapped Alanna was only three metres away from the King of Tortall and Jonathan's black mount had started to gain on the man's heels. Then suddenly a red blindly light hit him as he was knocked off his mount. When he was finally able to see properly again the man with Alanna was gone. Jonathan cursed in frustration as Raoul halted before the King.

* * *

"_89 more days…Alanna…89 more days…your time is running out my precious Lioness" _Death's cool voice woke Alanna with a start. She didn't recognise the sweet lavender scent nor did she recognised the room. Her amethyst eyes were in a blur as she rubbed them. She sat up and gaped in horror at the white wedding gown that was draped around her body. She didn't know where she was, how she got here or what was happening. Her eyes scanned around the beautiful room as she got off the bed to examine the place, then bedchamber door opened. Her face was impassive to read as she stared at him, the man that kidnapped her, the very man that was named as her _fiancé._

"You…" Alanna started, "W-what did you do to George?"

Her eyes blazed with fury as Nicholas smiled at her. He didn't reply and was dressed like she was, in a white wedding suit with the finest embroidery and golden trims around the edges. He was so close to her that she could smell his fresh breath and she could back away anymore since he had once again pinned her to the wall.

"If you want him to be alive then agree to marry me," he whispered as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Show me to him" Alanna said as a smile touched his face.

"Come with me" he said as he walked out of her bedchamber door with her trailing behind him. He led her down an empty corridor as her eyes stared at the portraits that were hung on the wall. He then opened up a heavily bolted door and the guards immediately sprung to their feets.

"My lord" they murmured as Nicholas bowed his head.

"My…lovely _fiancé"_ Nicholas started as he grinned at Alanna, "Would like to have a quick chat to one of our prisoners".

The guard with his dirty brown locks nodded as he opened up the huge brown wooden door and vanished from their sight, a moment later he emerged from the room with George. Nicholas beckoned for the guard to leave as the man obeyed. George collapsed onto the hard stone ground as Alanna ran to him. She held his half conscious body tight as she glared at Nicholas.

"What did you do to him?" she demanded as she caressed her friend's forehead, George's beautiful hazel eyes opened slowly and he smiled weakly when he saw her.

"Just my little spell" he replied as his face was emotionless; "If you agree to be my wife…then I'll spare your little friend's life".

"I-I…do you promise?" she murmured. He nodded, yet she still didn't believe him. Another idea popped into her mind as she looked at George again.

"Do you agree?" he asked.

Her mind screamed _no_, if she married this man then she would be bound on this wrenched place, yet she could not let her friend die.

"Yes" she whispered as he smiled at her.

* * *

Again we're sorry if there are any mistakes or typos please forgive us and we're sorry if you do not enjoy this chap! We'll update soon!

See you guys soon

Destined Angels (aka Virginia and Clara)


	7. Make over

Hello! everyone! Sorry for the long delay of this chapter! We hope you enjoy this chapter too. And now we would like to give our personal thanks to our reviewers!

**DOMLUVR4EVER:** thx you for reviewing!

**Bambolieblue:** I know this fic is getiing quite depressing...but we'll try add some humor to it lolz um yes the plan was pathethic and so is he...we personality hate him too Thx for the review

**megshere:** thx for the lovely review! it made us very happy and thx you so much!

**laurashrub:** ahahah you are a very creative person! And thx for so much for the review!

**JAMIE LYNN:** Sorry fortaking so long and thx for the review! We hope you enjot this chap too

**yeahitsme03:** Lolz i know ahah everyone loves her but...Here's a secret the guy is not jonathan...he's for thayet;-)

**FairyDust4Ever:** Lolz we'll try get her out of this situation and thx 4 the review!

**miko101:** Yeah Alanna and Georgecouple is kindaboring...trust us the endingwould be surprising Thx for the review

**NarwhalGirl:** Lolz yeah the 99 days idea was kinda upsetting...and thx for the review!

**Xanthia Nightshade:** ahahha you have made our day! thx for the positive review and we hope you wnjoy this chapter too!

* * *

He then pulled her away from George as he held her close and whispered the horrific words in her ears 

"We're getting married now" Those words seemed to ring forever in her ears as her heart sank and her hopes dropped. She was unable to speak as she just stared at him.

"A-a-lan-na d-don't" George rasped as Nicholas kicked him hard in the stomach.

"N-now?' her question came in a soft whisper as the idea was vanished from her mind.

"Why do you think you are dressed like this?' Nicholas asked as he dragged her out of the dungeon. They passed the many corridors before they came towards a large door and already Alanna could hear many people talking and laughing behind the door. Nicholas pushed the door opened as he flung her inside. Her heart raced as she scanned around the large room, which was beautifully decorated with wedding finery. Everyone stared at her from their tables as Nicholas grinned.

"My bride had arrived!" he announced, "She is the beautiful Alanna Trebond!"

They cheered as he took her hands and half led and half dragged her towards the priest that stood in the middle. Her eyes locked with two familiar men that were sitting on a nearby table and hope surged through her again. In the crowd were Jonathan and Raoul, both of them were disguised as women and she bit her lips to keep from laughing. She was very sure it was them; she could never miss Jonathan's sapphire eyes even through the heavy face paint and the long yellow gown, Jonathan even looked better than some woman in the room. Raoul's hazel gown was threatening to rip open due to his muscular body. He was wearing a long blonde wig and she had to admit he looked hideous as a woman. The priest began to speak the vow towards the marriage as Jonathan and Raoul pretended to sneeze and cough.

_How did they get in here? _Alanna wondered in amazement.

"For those whom object in the marriage speak now or forever hold your breath," the priest said clearly. (A/n was that right or was it "forever hold you peace"? Lolz)

"I OBJECT!" Raoul said in a high-pitched voice that nearly made Alanna burst out laughing.

"I OBJECT TOO" Jonathan roared as everyone stared at the two of them. They made their way towards the front as Raoul tripped over his own gown and fell flat onto the gown and a rock melon rolled onto the ground.

"Oh heheh where did that come from?" Raoul giggled in an awful female voice.

" SEIZE…" Nicholas began as Jonathan interrupted him by fluttering his fan.

"How dare you speak so loudly to my charming _sister?_" Jonathan said as he helped Raoul top his feet. Raoul shoved the rock melon back into place.

"Then why do you object my lovely ladies?" Nicholas asked in a low voice as his kept the anger from his voice.

"Because…I dislike you!" Jonathan whispered as he drew his dagger that was hidden under his long sleeve and pointed it at Nicholas's neck.

"Go get George I can handle it" Jonathan bellowed as the whole room erupted with rage.

"SILENCE! OR I'LL CUT HIS NECK!" Jonathan yelled as his eyes told the truth. He pressed the dagger onto Nicholas's neck as blood trickled down and stained his dagger. Raoul and Alanna ran out of the hall as she led him towards the dungeon.

Jonathan watched them leave then he took the wig off his head and unbuttoned his bodice to show the medal of Tortallan in which could only be held by the King himself.

"King Jonathan?" was whispered throughout the whole room as every man and women dropped to their knees and bow at their King.

"You have guts to kidnap my champion" Jonathan whispered angrily as Nicholas laughed.

"Or is she your whore as well?"

Jonathan hit him hard across the face as he held the man from falling.

"How dare you speak to me like that you worthless dog?" Jonathan whispered fiercely. Again Nicholas laughed as his body glowed red.

"Magic" Jonathan whispered in disgust as the whole room erupted with his blinding light and when the light subsided he was gone as a window was opened.

"Bastard" Jonathan whispered as a man that was dressed in a dark black coat caught his gaze. His eyes were dark and he was smiling.

"Roger" Jonathan whispered as Roger too disappeared.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Raoul asked as he caught Alanna up into his embrace and check her for any injuries. 

"Yes and thank you" Alanna replied quickly as she motioned for Raoul to put her down, "But George needs us". Raoul nodded in agreement as they stopped before the heavily bolted door.

"I just need a sec," Raoul whispered as he took a pin from his hair and began to work on the lock. Alanna pulled the wig from his hair and took the two-rock melon from his shirt and held onto them.

"A little trick I learnt from George" Raoul said with a smile as the door swung open.

"What-the?" The guard yelled in shock as Alanna slammed one rock melon onto his head and Raoul gave him a hard punch across the face. Alanna opened the wooden brown door and ran inside as she called George's name over and over again. All the cells were empty as she ran towards the last one where fresh blood stained the stoned floor. There was a parchment on the floor, which read, "You have made the wrong choice my love…the life of the man named George depends on you…you know what to do…I'll be waiting…" She screamed in agony as she threw the parchment away and clutched her heart as tears flowed down her tears. Strong arms were wrapped around her as Raoul held her close to him murmuring-comforting words as she wept in his arms.

* * *

"You still want her?" asked Roger as the two of them made their way south from the forest. 

"Yes…" Nicholas admitted as he glanced at George whom laid unconscious at the back of his horse.

"I can't believe she survived that deadly blow…" Roger muttered.

"What was that?" Nicholas asked as Roger glanced at him.

"I said I'll help you" Roger lied as he smiled.

_She won't be so lucky the second time Roger_ thought as he grinned as urged his mount into a faster pace. _I'll destroy her then I'll destroy Jonathan then I'll be King of Tortall…_

_

* * *

_We'll update very very very soon! Thx for all the reviews!

Love: Virginia and Clara


	8. Chap 8

Heyz people... WE ARE SO SORRY! For not updating for a very long time... Sorry its that we were on a writer's block and school hell... We hope you enjoy this chappy and hopefully you didn't forget about us

Xanthia Nightshade: Sorry about the long wait we hope you enjoy this chapter and thx for the review

cede : Oh...death is a man? Lolz oh wells lets pretend death is a she in this story and thx u so much for the review!

me: read and find out :- thx for the review

Bambolieblue: Lolz we hope you like this chapter! thx for the review

maliaphire: ahaha we laughed when we wrote that too thx for the review

Fyliwion: Thx for the review! Hope you enjoy this chap

Dom's angel : THX U THX U THX U for the review

Jamie lynn : Hello Jamie! Thx for the review! Glad u liked it!

laurashrub: Ahh u see? Nicholas is a mage Lolz but George won't be beaten too easily! Thx for the review

KinOfDragons: ahahaha Glad u liked it! Thx

lilhobbitsparrow: Glad you liked the story thx for thr reviw :-)

FairyDust4Ever: Lolz ahaha thx for the advice hmmmm glad u enjoyed it!

Destiny Kalince: I know...its kinda sad we hope u enjoyed the chap thx

Tezuka : U lucky ur clara's god bro Lolz Thx for the alright review though

Kitty : Glad u liked it Kitty

* * *

"It's my fault" Alanna murmured once the tears had stopped falling, "It's all my fault". Raoul made her look at him as he stroke her head.

"It's no body's fault," he told her firmly, "Do you hear me? I know what you are thinking and I won't allow it"

Alanna looked away as her hands grasped onto a pitcher, her hands shook slightly as she closed her eyes and slammed the pitcher into Raoul's head. His eyes widened in shock as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Alanna" he gasped as she backed away from him. Tears filled her eyes as she raised the pitcher once more and gave him another blow. His eyes closed as he collapsed onto the stoned floor.

"Sorry" she murmured, "I'm so sorry"

She unstrapped the dagger from Raoul's boots then rose to her feet; Raoul was going to wake soon and she must make haste. Her beautiful amethyst eyes filled with determination as she slipped the dagger in the folds of her gown then she dashed from the dungeon leaving her unconscious friend behind.

She didn't know what she was doing or what she was thinking; all she knew was that she must rescue her friend.

"I'm coming," she whispered.

* * *

Jonathan sighed as he rubbed his temples._This is going to take longer than I thought_

Most of the guest had already departed back to their homes yet a few remained. His advisor was going to give him a long lecture after his quest and he knew. He almost laughed out loud as he recalled what had happened these passed weeks. He must admit he liked this adventure more than his time at the palace. It reminded him of memories when they were young. He sighed as his mind drifted back to his champion. He would not let her die and he would try anything within his powers to prevent that from happening; it was a promise. He looked up when a blue messenger bird fluttered onto his shoulders. He stroked the bird's head as he untied the parchment from its leg.

He raised his brow in interest as he chuckled. The letter reads:

_Dear Jonathan,_

_I hope you are going to return soon, the counselors and your advisors would never leave me alone! I don't even have time to have a proper bath without one of them interrupting me. Your cousin Gary; he isn't much help is he? I have missed you my husband and I hope you return soon. I have great news I am with child. Return to me soon, I will be waiting._

_Yours truly, Thayet_

"Thayet…" he murmured as Raoul burst into the great hall.

"The hard headed red head had gone after them!" he gasped as Jonathan leapt to his feet.

"Oh great god" Jonathan muttered as his mind raced, "Next time I'll have to chain her".

* * *

His eyes slowly opened as the wind caressed his face violently. He stayed as still as possible as he observed the position he was in. He was strapped upside down onto the back of a mount that was running like hell itself was after him. He clenched his fist when he recognized the figure that was guiding the mount.

"Nicholas", there was hardly any sound as he mouth the name in disgust and hatred. Never in his life had George Cooper, the King of thieves be so humiliated in his life. Slipping a short dagger from one of the folds of his sleeve he quietly freed himself as he hurled himself into an upright position. With a loud cry of fury he brought the dagger down onto the man's back. Sensing that his captive was awake Nicholas slipped from the horse. George jumped off the mount as he circled his enemy. Nicholas drew his sword as a slow smile spread across his bonny face. Unstrapping another dagger from his boots, George's beautiful hazel eyes never left his foe's pale blue.

" Once you die…Alanna…. will be mine", Nicholas whispered as George let out a free laugh.

"Till the last drop of my blood", George whispered fiercely as Nicholas lunged at him, his long sword raised above his head. George easily dodged the attack and with one quick swipe his dagger drew first blood.

Watching from a hidden view Roger chuckled in amusement as he watched the two men fight for the same reason.

"Fools", he laughed as he toyed with the red ruby that was hung around his neck. It glowed a hot red as Roger smiled to himself.

"Soon…." He murmured, "Soon...all will be mine…".

* * *

Her eyes blinded with unexpected tears as she urged Moonlight on into the dark forest. The clouds had suddenly dispatched from the night's sky was the moon emerged with its blinding beauty.

"George", she murmured as Moonlight leapt over a rotten log, "I'm sorry…".

Two figures laid ahead as the two of them were circling each other, both having their turn at feinting an attack. George was on top of Nicholas his daggers were preparing to strike onto its enemy. A scream of dismay rose from her throat as George brought his dagger down onto Nicholas's throat. Red light blinded both of them as Alanna screamed in horror. Her screams rang endlessly through the forest as birds fluttered from their homes in the trees and flew away from the endless scream.

* * *

So how was it? We will update real soon! so be patient okay? Please review... :-)

Again we are so sorry for not updating for a long period of time ...


	9. Death claims two

Heyz! How is everyone doing? We will understand if any one you hate this chapter...  
**Warning: You might hate us after this chapter... Lolz..We're not sure if this chpater is good or not... so...yeah Enjoy anyways**

Reviewers 

**maliaphire** Thx for the review!

**Bambolieblue** Thx for the review!We love your stories!

**FanFictionFantom** I wonder why aye? Read this chapter and find out! Thx for the review!

**jamie lynn :** Thx you so much Jamie!

**Desatre :** Thx for the review and hope you like this chapter

**kitty15 :** Thx for the review! And we're looking forward to read your story as well

**PatronSaintOfEverythingWierd** We are glad you liked our story and thx for the review! Enjoy!

**Xanthia Nightshade** Lolz yup we love cliffy! ahahahha Thx for the review!

**DOMLUVR4EVER** Thx for the review!

**laurashrub** Glad you liked the chapter! Thx for the review! and read and find out! You might hate us after this chapter

**Dom's angel :** Read and find out :-) Thx for the review!

**Kings Lioness** Are you sure its George? Thx for the review!

**magewhisperer** Yes they are fighting...Thx for review most of our chapters!

**Lady Tabitha Of Trebond** Lolz it's kinda hard to make the chpater longer...since school is always in our way but don't worry the holidays are coming up. Thx for the review!

* * *

She sank to her knees; she knew she had come too late and the blinding red flash had just sealed George's fate. Tears exploded from her as each tear stained the soil ground. Her hands shook with such hatred and such pain that she could've sworn she would've just end her quest right there with one quick swipe of her own dagger. Nicholas was a mage and there was no way a normal human being could defeat a mage especially a mage whom had shared Roger's knowledge. She gripped the hilt of her sword with such rage and force that her knuckles had turned white. She stood up allowing her tears to fall free as she glanced at the body of her close friend that laid in grace on the ground. Nicholas smiled to himself as he wiped away his sweat with his sleeves. He did not see her walk silently behind him…nor did he see the rage in her blazing amethyst eyes.

* * *

Jonathan mounted onto his jet-black stallion and urged his mount into a run with Raoul close behind him. The two plunged into the forest as the sun had just started to disappear behind the mountains. An eerie feeling had haunted the atmosphere as Jonathan suddenly pulled his mount into a quick halt.

"The forest is too big…"Jonathan said as he glanced at the sturdy knight that had rode up behind him, "I say we split".

"I agree", Raoul said, as he couldn't rid the daunting feeling that had just held his heart captive.

* * *

Her sword was pointed at Nicholas's chest as he turned around to face her. Tears stained her pretty face as he stared at her.

"You killed him", she murmured, "You said you wouldn't".

"I have to", he told her as he tried to caress her tear-streaked face. She jerked away as her amethyst swirled with hatred at the man that stood before her.

"LIAR!" she yelled as her heart was threatening to explode with pain as her dead friend lay by her feet. Her heart pounded hard again her chest as the agony she was trying to rid increased and it laid a heavy burden in her heart. She pressed her sword deeper into his chest and took another step closer towards him.

"I hate you," she whispered as she plunged her sword into his chest. He did not scream or cry out in pain and instead tears filled his beautiful blue eyes as he dared one last thing before death claimed him. He took her mouth in his before collapsing onto the ground. She screamed as fresh tears streamed down her eyes and her leg gave way to her lightweight. Her sword was still buried in Nicholas's chest as the man laid on the muddy ground. She crawled over to George and lifted him into her arms as she wept her heart out. She had loved him so much; he was like a brother to her after the death of Thom. She cradled him in her arms as she gently caressed his fine features and laid a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't leave me," she murmured but in her heart she knew her friend was gone.

_"78 more days my Lioness...you're running out of time"_ Death murmured

* * *

Jonathan was knocked off his mount as a dark figure loomed into view.

"I have been waiting…cousin", a very familiar voice sent dread through his heart. Slowly Jonathan got to his feet as he turned towards the man that had caused the greatest evil and pain in history.

"I'll make you regret for what you had caused", Jonathan's voice came in an icy whisper as Roger chuckled.

"Right now…as we speak…my army is on its way to Tortall," Roger whispered as Jonathan's face paled in fear.

"You wouldn't dare", Jonathan whispered as he drew his sword.

"Oh cousin…I would dare anything!", Roger laughed as he clicked his two fingers. Behind the two large oak tree two man dressed in plain black from head to toe were dragging a woman towards him. Jonathan's beautiful sapphire eyes widened as he recognized his wife. She looked horrible. Her clothes were torn and ripped, her eyes were swollen and her once silky hair was a mess.

"Thayet…", he murmured as tears stained her pretty face. Thayet refused to meet her husband's gaze and instead stared at the muddy ground at her feet.

"She is as good as she looks", Roger said with a smile as Jonathan's face was impassive.

The sun had just disappeared behind the clouds as Thayet bit back a whimper.

"You…", Jonathan started as he walked towards his cousin and the two guards " chose the wrong person to mess with…". Jonathan's eyes darkened with rage and with two quick throws of his dagger the two guards were dead. It was a direct hit to the guard's neck. Roger took a step back as Jonathan leapt at him. He laid a punch on Roger's face and was about to plunge his sword into his cousin's chest when a blinding flash stuck him. When the light slowly faded away Roger was gone. Jonathan swore as he turned to his wife and knelt down beside her.

"Thayet…", his voice softened as he caressed her face. She jerked away as she huddled her knees close to her.

"Don't look at me!", she yelled as Jonathan gathered her up in his arms while she wept uncontrollably.

* * *

PLEASE DON'T KILL US! We had to kill him...it was necessary... This must be the worst chapter ever right? And you probably hate our guts Lolz...We'll update soon...

**Sorry for any typos or mistakes in the story we didn't have time to edit it...**


	10. Roger's plan

**Personal message: Okay...umm i have some news for ya. Clara is on vacation so yeah.. I just want to say THANK YOU so much for making me smilewith all your reviews and filling my days with smiles! I'm sograteful for all those reviews youpeople gave and it cheered me up because the last few weeks have been kinda rough on me. Soi just want to say thank you so much for making my day :-)I hopeyou enjoy this chapter.**

**magewhisperer:** Thank you for your review! Your questions would be answered in this chapter. Thank you so much. Your name is Virginia? That's cool! I think our name means maiden or something i kinda forgot.

**Lady Tabitha Of Trebond:**I'm glad you enjoyedthe last chapter! And thank you so much for your review!

**Bambolieblue:** Don't worry Thayet won't die...Thank you for the review

**On top of cloud 9:** Don't worry, Clara and I have a very very very good reason to kill George. Well i hope it is a good reason. Thank you so much for your review!

**laurashrub:** I know Clara likes torturing people and its fun to see the reader's reaction if you torture the characters Lolz Thank for the review

**Lady Knight Maud:** I'm glad you liked our story and as for your question, It had been a while since i have read the book so the memory is faint and Clara only read up to book 3 i think cause she couldn't ger her hands on the book. Lets just pretend there were some changes...lolz Thank you do much for the review.

**Sunset of the House of Darkness Crest:** all yourquestions would be answered in this chapter and thank you for the review.

**Jamie Lynn :** thanks for the review Jamie!

**FanFictionFantom:** Oh...then its all good that you don't mind George's passing:-) Thanks for the review

**maliaphire:** i guess you can say that lolz. Thank for the review and i'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Dom's Angel:** I'm so sorry for making you cry! Here you can have this doll that looks like george Gives Dom's angel the dool There there lolz.. Thanks for the review!

* * *

The sturdy knight was sent sprawling into the damp soil as he cursed out loud. It was the fifth time he had tripped on a tree root. His desperation to get to his precious Lady Knight was nearly unbearable as he once again called her name. His voice echoed through the forest. Something had gone terribly wrong and Raoul of Goldenlake knew. A brown snake had frightened off his mount and all he had left was his sword and his instincts. He heard a familiar humming in the distance and melody that sounded so sweet and pure to his ears. 

"Alanna?" He yelled as he ran towards the harmonious sound. He stopped when he was within five meters from her. Her tunic and bodice was covered with blood and in her arms was the fallen king of Thieves. About a few feet from her was a man; he too was dead.

"Alanna," Raoul said as she looked up at him, her teary purple eyes met his as she put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh…he's sleeping," Alanna murmured as she stroked George's head affectionately. As she spoke her tears spilt down onto George's pale face as she continued her humming.

"He's dead," Raoul said as he felt his own eyes water, he took a step towards her then knelt on his knees, "Let me take him… I'll arrange for his to be buried"

"NO!" Alanna screamed as she pushed Raoul away, "He's just sleeping! Get away! Go!"

Tears now splattered down her tear-streaked face as Raoul gathered her in his arms. He kissed her forehead, murmuring comforting words. She sniffed as she clung onto him and letting her emotion free.

"I was…too late…" she murmured as she clenched her fist into a tight ball, "I could've prevented it…I…"

"Hush…" Raoul murmured as he held her closer towards him, "What is done is done…Never forget your quest…never…"

"He was my best friend…almost like a brother to me Raoul…" she murmured as she furiously wiped her tears away. Her blood boiled in her veins and her hatred was enormous for the one man that had caused so much pain and adversity in her life. Oh, she hated him to his guts and she wanted so very badly to see him dead. It was time to let him feel the pain and the fear he had enforced on her and her loved ones. Oh yes, it was pay back time.

* * *

Thayet in her muddy and torn clothes pushed Jonathan away as tears stained her pretty face. Anger and pain were clearly shown in her teary eyes as she looked at Jonathan with accusation. 

"What happened?" Jonathan asked in a gentle voice as she screamed her frustration.

"What happened?" She yelled, "I was raped…by him the devil because you left my side and instead was with her! I know you still love the Lioness! Don't deny it! I can see the way you look at her!"

Jonathan stared her, not knowing what to say. For the first time the great king was tongue-tied. Thayet turned away, unable to look at her husband any longer.

"If only you knew…what I had endured…I'll understand if…If you don't want me…anymore" Thayet murmured as Jonathan made his way towards her. He wrapped his arms around her as she stifled a sob.

"I care naught what he had done with you…as long as you are safe," Jonathan whispered.

"Yet you still love her," Thayet murmured as she closed her eyes and blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill down her face.

"Tell me…" Jonathan murmured, "Tell me how you came to be here".

And so she did.

* * *

_She had stared out of her balcony; the urge to go for a ride with her beloved mare Snow was irresistible. She touched her swelling stomach and let out a sigh as she pulled a cloak over her pale blue gown. She tiptoed down the endless corridor and finally she escaped to the courtyard. Once again she astonished by the night's sky. Little stars enlightened the darkness as the moon smiled down at her. She quickly made her way towards the stable and mounted onto her white mare and soon disappeared into the night. It took her a while when she reached Tortall's borders and once she did she dismounted from Snow and rested against a tree trunk. She closed her eyes for a while, not noticing the shadowed figure that watched her. And slowly, the figure pounced on its prey, which happened to be the Queen of Tortall. A scream of dismay rose from Thayet's throat as a cloth went over her mouth and soon she felt herself drift into the realm of dreams, where only horrid dreams awaited her._

_She woke with a heavy head and to her horror she was naked. Her clothes were gone as tears started to form in her eyes. She grabbed at the nearest garment and she wrapped it tightly around her. Her eyes scanned around her and she noted that they were in some cave._

_"You pleased me well…Thayet" a nasty voice floated into her ears. She gulped and immediately placed her hands to her once swelling stomach, only to find it flat again._

_"You killed my unborn child!" Thayet accused as the clocked figure walked towards her and to her dismay when he uncloaked himself, the very man she feared stood in front of her._

_"R-roger…" she whispered as tears flowed down her pretty face. Anger filled her as she tackled Roger to the ground, her fist raise and she was ready to strike him when he suddenly came to be on top of her._

_"I see you want more," Roger whispered as he kissed furiously at her nape. She kicked him but he wouldn't budge. Thayet screamed as she lay there, still as a rock with her eyes shut praying for her husband to come and rescue her._

* * *

"And that's what happened," Thayet murmured as she kept her tears at bay, "Our child…" 

"Hush…" Jonathan whispered as he held her close towards him, "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Roger smiled to himself as he beckoned the innkeeper towards him. He had finally learnt again the Lioness's fate and he had an idea in his mind. He smiled to himself as he drew the green bottle of potion from his bag and beckoned to innkeeper towards him. The innkeeper obeyed as the fragile old man rushed towards the cloaked dark figure that stand on a near by stool. 

"When…a red headed lass…with purple eyes stop by tomorrow at dusk…put this in her drink…" Roger began as the man looked at him in horror.

"But my lord…" the innkeeper began as Roger drew out a bag of noble coins.

"This is enough to last you a life time…I promise no trouble shall befall you" Roger said hastily as the Innkeeper stood there staring at the sack of gold in Roger's hands.

"Yes my lord…but would it kill…kill this…lady?" the innkeeper asked as he shakily accepted the offer.

"Oh no…not till she wake from her beauty sleep" Roger replied with a smile, "Remember I'll be watching you".

"Y-yes my lord…but but are you certain she'll come?" the innkeeper asked.

"Oh yes…she'll come…and when she does…it will be time for her beauty sleep."

* * *

I'll try to update asap. I hope Clara is going tocome back soon.

Virginia


	11. Last Farewell

Heyz, sorry for the long delay. A lot of things had been coming up. Anyways i hope you like this chapter. Now to my wonderful reviewers.

**kitty90210:** Thank for the review and best of luck with your fic:)

**magewhisperer:** I hate roger too!Thanks for the review!

**Sunset of the House of Darkness Crest:** Thank you so so so much for reading and thank you again for reviewing! You made my day.

**FanFictionFantom:** Thank you for reviewing and i'm glad you think it is good.

**adurere:** Thank you so much for the review! George must die for a reason... But i'm glad you liked the idea of Roger getting involved.

**On top of cloud 9:** Thank for the review. Good question,he used his powers to kill herchild. I'm sorry for not explaining it in the previous chapter.

**PatronSaintOfEverythingWierd:** Thanks for the review and i hope you will like this chapter too.

**Dom's Angel:** Lolz your comment really made my day! Here another doll for you :P Oh And thank you so much!

**Jamie Lynn :** Thank you so much jamie!

**maliaphire:** Not to worry we only killed off George Lolz Anyways thank for the review.

**HPgirl7:** Heyz, thanks for the review! But i'm afraid a deal is a deal...Alanna must die...

**laurashrub:** Not to worryi have a very good reason to kill George and thank you for the review.

* * *

Raoul had dug a grave for the honorable King of thieves while Alanna drifted off into a deep sleep. The sun had started to disappear behind the mountain when finally; Raoul laid George's body in the soil. He brushed the loose strands of hair away from George's face, as he was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions. The knight stood there for a while staring at the familiar face and his good friend. 

"May Death look kindly on you my friend," Raoul murmured as he could feel more than hear Alanna stir. He turned to look at her as she stared at him. Tears were again threatening to spill from her eyes but amazing she held them in. She stood up and knelt before her dead friend. She bent down and brushed a kiss on George's cold cheeks then withdrew her head and turned away letting Raoul finish with the burial. Just as the stars started to enlighten the night sky with their light Raoul slunk to the ground, his body covered in sweat and dirt. He turned to look at her and their eyes met and held. In her beautiful amethyst eyes he could see the pain and the fear that lay deep down inside her heart. He stood up and made his way towards her as he caught her in his embrace and the two of them sat there in silence. Alanna had her head against his chest and held onto him like a frightened child.

"Raoul…remember when we were in the stables before we set off in this quest?" She asked as he nodded. "If…if you truly…love me….you will live for me…can you promise me that?"

He drew away and refused to look at her.

"I…can't do that," he murmured as he turned to face her.

"Please…just promise…." She began as he planted a fierce kiss on her tender lips.

"I can't… can't live…without you," he whispered against her lips, "If you die…I'll die with you…If you were sent to hell…I'll follow you to hell. Don't you understand? Alanna…I…I…"

"TO MANY HAD DIED FOR ME RAOUL!" she yelled as she leapt to her feet, "I can't…I can't…let you die too…"

"Alanna…" he began as she cut him off with one of her death glares.

"My fate is sealed Raoul…you will find someone new…even better than me" She whispered as tears shimmered in her eyes, but did not fall, "Don't let your heart rule your head Raoul…"

* * *

" The Queen is missing! The Queen had disappeared!" The plump looking maid yelled at the top of her lungs as she burst into the mess hall. The chattering of the pages and squires and the clanking of forks against plates stopped as all eyes were feasted upon the flustered looking maid. Duke Gareth stood as his face was clouded with frowns. 

"What did you say?" Gary asked as the maid bobbled into a quick curtsy.

"My lord, the Queen is missing! Our Queen had been kidnapped!" the maid said as she handed the letter to Gary's squire. The young red headed lad ran up to the high tables and handed his knight master the letter. The hall was filled with murmurs and little conversations as Gary read and reread the letter in horror.

"Jonathan is going to have my behind," Gary muttered as he dismissed the fretful maid with a wave of his hand.

"Silence!" Gary yelled as he kept the tone of his voice as calm as possible, "The Queen had been kidnapped, Lad send for the King's own."

"Yes my lord," the bonny red headed squire replied as he gave Gary a respectful bow and ran out of the mess hall.

* * *

It wasn't till dawn till Raoul and Alanna had met up with Jonathan and Thayet. The four of them rested under a huge oak tree as Raoul calmly explained what had happen. Alanna was silent for most of the day and she kept her eyes from meeting any of her three companions. She sat about two meters away from the three of them with her knees huddled in her arms. Silently the memories of George filled her mind, casing fresh tears to shimmer silently down her face. Jonathan, Raoul and Thayet didn't seem to notice and the three of them continued on with their conversation. Alanna bit her lips to keep from making any noises, yet her tears never ceased. Blinded by her own tears she covered her mouth with her own hands to muffle any sounds that she was making. Nausea soon overflowed her and soon she felt herself drifting … 

_She stood alone in a beautiful room that was bejeweled with_ _beautiful tapestry. She turned around when she heard a familiar voice calling her name._

"_George?" she asked as she spun around and he stood in front of her. He was dressed in a handsomely blue robe and he had his hair neatly combed. She let out a cry as she ran towards him and embraced him tightly._

"_I'm sorry," she sobbed uncontrollably as he murmured comforting words in her ears._

"_It's okay lass," he whispered, "Death is a very kind woman…I'm here to say my farewells to my beautiful lioness,"_

"_No," she shook her head as he clung onto him and buried her head in his chest._

_Her teary eyes met his as she saw a glitter to tears in his beautiful hazel eyes. He pressed a kissed on the top her head and held her close for a moment._

"_Promise me…you will succeed" George whispered, as she didn't reply._

"_I promise," she murmured as he embraced her fiercely._

"_I will always be by your side…Alanna…I will never forsake you…" he whispered and soon his body seemed to look translucent. _

"_No…don't…" she yelled as she tied to garb at him but he disappeared into thin air. She slunk to her knees as tears streamed down her already teary face._

"_I will always be by your side."_

* * *

Slowly her eyes opened as she let them adjust to the new lighting. She sat up as she rubbed at her eyes and was surprised to find her face wet with tears. The sudden remembrance of her brief meeting with George hit her hard. The scanned the place around her. She was on a soft bed and there was a small table and two small chairs. The room was plain but that didn't bother her. The door slowly opened and a fragile old man walked in carrying a tray of food. He seemed tense but forced a smile on his face. 

"My lady you have awakened," he said as she forced a smile on her face.

"You must be thirsty," he said as he pressed a glass of wine into her hands.

"Thank you," Alanna whispered as the man watched her in fear.

"Drink my lady…you will need your strength," the old man pressed on as she brought the cup to her lips. The liquid was sweet but unusual in a way. She drained the cup and stumbled.

"What…" she began as she held onto the table to keep from falling. The room spun around her as she looked up accusing at the man.

"You…drugged it…" was all she managed to utter before darkness consumed her.

* * *

So, what do you think? Did you liked the chapter? Yup, the man in the first chapter was Raoul all along :-D 

I'll try to update soon.

Virginia


End file.
